


Beat to the Punch

by Madison02



Series: Based on OTP Prompts [1]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison02/pseuds/Madison02
Summary: Miguel loved his apartment, the rent was reasonable, the water was always hot when he needed it, it was quite big, so he had plenty of space to put all of his various hobbies but most of all, he loved that it accepted animals. Which was perfect, considering that he had a cat, named Altivo. He loved his beloved pet, he just wished that he and Tulio got along.





	Beat to the Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Person A and B are dating, but not living together. A lives in their own apartment and owns a cat. One day, A and B return to A’s place after a date. Things start getting hot and heavy, and soon both A and B are in their underwear. But before they get any further, A’s cat sneaks up and bites B on the ass. The mood is ruined, and A helps treat B’s bite mark. Bonus: A remarks on how the cat beat them to it.

Miguel loved his apartment, the rent was reasonable, the water was always hot when he needed it, it was quite big, so he had plenty of space to put all of his various hobbies but most of all, he loved that it accepted animals.

Which was perfect, considering that he had a cat, named Altivo. They had found him one night after Miguel and Tulio were out on a date and got caught in a storm, and when they got back to Tulio's car they found that a small cat had somehow had sneaked into the back, covered in mud, very cold and obviously very hungry.

Miguel had quickly scooped the muddy cat up and wrapped him in his favourite red jacket, worried that he could die of hypothermia. Tulio was more worried about the state of his back seat. They've always had different priorities. He had forced Tulio to drive him to a vet that was still open at 9 at night, which was almost impossible, but Miguel had a secret weapon up his sleeve, called 'The Face'. Within 30 seconds they were on route to the next town over, which luckily was still open at that hour.

When they found out that the cat would be fine with a wash and something to eat, Miguel was revealed, Tulio was less enthusiastic about the news. "We just drove 35 miles, in a storm, by the way, to find out that the fleabag isn't even dying." He said, frustratedly, he didn't mean it, he just got anxious driving in the rain. But even he couldn't deny that the cat was cute when all the mud had been washed off to reveal a pure white coat, but those thoughts had been washed away when they both found out that the cat had no chip, so, he was a stray cat and needed an owner.

Tulio didn't even get a chance to put a word in before 'The Face' was back in action, Miguel had always wanted a pet.

So before either of them knew it, Tulio was buying food, a collar and name tag, a litter tray and even a pet bed for the white cat. Miguel promised he pay him back but Tulio never called him out on it, for him, as long as Miguel was happy, then he didn't care.

When Tulio had asked him why he named him Altivo, it was mostly because he just liked the name, and if it also meant 'lordly' in Spanish, then it was just a coincidence.

Miguel loved Altivo, he was his most trusted companion. The cat followed him almost everywhere, even when he locked all the doors and windows he always managed to find his way back to Miguel and as long as Miguel kept him fed he was the most affectionate cat you could ever hope to meet.

Tulio, however, was not so fond of the cat and apparently, the feeling was mutual. Tulio had never really forgiven the cat for staining his back seat and Altivo didn't like the way he took his human's attention away from him.

Now, to say they hated each other, would be going too far. Whenever Tulio was feeling considerably anxious to the point that even Miguel couldn't calm him down, Altivo would rub up against him and cry out until he had no choice but to pay attention to him, and Tulio would always look after Altivo if Miguel had an appointment of some kind or an extra-long shift at work that he couldn't get out of.

But for the most part, the white cat and dark-haired man avoided each other like the plague. Both were content about this arrangement, as long as Miguel was happy, they both were happy.

Altivo also loved to do one other thing. Sleep. Sure all cats love to sleep, but if Altivo wasn't eating or being pampered by Miguel, then he was sleeping, and he hated to be woken up.

Which unfortunately seemed to happen as it was late at night and Miguel had gone out on another date with Tulio. He was out later than usual, Altivo got tired of waiting up, so he fell asleep on Miguel's bed ("I bought him a bed, why do you let him sleep in yours?!") Before he was rudely awakened by the sound of loud footsteps, hushed whispers and giggles. Miguel was back! Even if Altivo was grumpy from being pulled from his sleep, he could surely go for a midnight snack. But as he got off the bed and padded to the door, it quickly swung open, startling the poor cat.

As Altivo quickly ran under the dresser, he watched as Miguel and Tulio swiftly made their way to the bed, most of their clothes gone, both just in their boxers. Altivo huffed slightly at the sight, it was very clear where this was going. Altivo had lived with Miguel long enough to know what he and his boyfriend got up to behind closed doors, but that didn't mean he didn't hate it.

Altivo's now had enough, first, he was woken up from his sleep, then he was scared under the dresser and now he was going to have to watch this!

Miguel had propped himself up on the bed into a sitting position while Tulio sat in his lap, rubbing his darling's back as his hands slowly travelled down to his boxers, gradually pushing them down. "Where's that damn cat?" Tulio grunted out, dragging his nails across Miguel's spine. "I don't know but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Miguel said, not focused on his words, more on Tulio's body and how good it felt. "I hope not, that stupid cat is always interrupting us."

That was the final straw for Altivo, he might be a cat, but he undoubtedly isn't dumb! Quick as a flash, he shot out from under the dresser, jumped and sunk his claws and teeth deeply into the first thing he came into contact with, which, unfortunately, happened to be Tulio's ass.

\------

Thing's had been going perfect for Miguel that night. He and Tulio had seen a new movie that they both had been looking forward to seeing, and it was amazing, then they had a wonderful dinner after that and Miguel was even able to convince Tulio to take a walk in the park ("Don't blame me if we end up getting mugged." Which they hadn't been, luckily) and when they had gotten home, let's just say they weren't in the mood for the night to end just yet.

But, as luck would have it, their night of fun decided to end before it even began.

Just as Miguel had taken off Tulio's boxers, there was an ear-splitting scream that no doubt woke the neighbours, before Tulio quickly sprang off the bed and onto the floor. Worried that he had hurt him, Miguel leaned up. "What!? What? Did I hurt you?" He hoped he hadn't, that scream was that of extreme pain, he would never forgive himself if he had caused that kind of scream.

"No! Your cat bit me in the butt!" Tulio yelled as he sat up and rubbed the abused area. It was then Miguel noticed the said cat had jumped up onto the bed and with a turn of his nose, curling up on the bed in his usual spot. Whoops, Altivo always got cranky when he was woken up from his beauty sleep.

Reaching his hand down, he pulled up his boyfriend onto his feet. "He better not have broken the skin, I don't wanna get an infection or worse..." Tulio said as he checked his fingers for any signs of blood before sighing and laying down on the bed, pulling the covers up over himself. "Show's over Miguel, go to sleep." Miguel made a noise of protest but relented, he knew that the mood was truly ruined, getting under the covers with Tulio, he held him close to his chest.

Before sleep consumed him, he could see Altivo out of the corner of his vision, while he wasn't enraged at his beloved pet, he was slightly annoyed.

"Altivo, old boy, I can't believe you beat me to the punch, or should I say bite?" He said before he felt a slight kick to his shin.

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's not like he can understand you anyway, he's just a dumb cat."

But all three of them knew that wasn't true.


End file.
